Snow day in minnesota
by hikarushining
Summary: Last night it snowed in Minnesota. Now her driveway is covered in snow, and she has to shovel.


A snowy day in Minnesota

As Minnesota looked out her window she sighed at the amount of snow on her driveway. She wandered over to the phone hot chocolate in hand and called up her best friend Wisconsin.

"Hey Wisconsin, can you come over and help me shovel?"

"Uh yeah sure I probably can, why?"

"We had a really big snowstorm and everything is white"

"Oh okay why don't you call big brother America to help you too"

"That sounds like a good idea yeah I will thanks see you here in about thirty minutes?"

"Yep that sounds good bye bye"

"Yep Seeya"

As Minnesota typed up America's phone number, she heard the snow plow go by pushing more snow on to her driveway. She groaned as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey America, could you help me?"

"This is Minnesota right?"

"Yeah"

"Sure with what though?"

"I need some help shoveling my driveway Wisconsin told me you could help"

"Uh sure I guess I could but could I bring over some of the other countries?"

"Yeah they could help"

"Got it Seeya soon" He hung up and she fell on to the couch face first. She unexpectedly fell asleep until she was awoken later by a harsh knock on the door. Shuffling over to the door she was greeted by the face of Wisconsin.

"Are you ready?"

Minnesota looked down at her pajamas "No"

Wisconsin walked into the house and shucked her coat, and stood there in her snow pants. "Let's get you dressed"

Minnesota stood there as she was outfitted a scarf, snow pants, gloves, a hat, and a coat.

"There you go now let's get shoveling"

"It's too cold, let's stay inside"

"No America and the others have already started"

Minnesota groaned and shuffled outside grabbing her shovel. When she got outside a snowball hit her clear in the chest. She looked for her assaulter and discovered that America was to blame.

"Do that again and I will break away and shoot you" she threatened glaring at her big brother.

He frowned in response "What has your panties in a bunch?"

"I just woke up"

"Wow! Really!" America replied.

"Shut up you two and start shoveling, but I don't see how this much snow could fall in one spot though" yelled England at the two squabbling siblings.

"Haa yep, it's just Minnesota though"

"What's that supposed to mean?" hollered Minnesota now at the other side of the driveway.

"Nothing sister nothing" grinned America at Minnesota

She humphed and went back to shoveling the heavy white frozen water on her driveway. After the first half of the drive way was finished Minnesota shivered and said to the others around her "The snow is coming back around it'll be coming down in a few minutes"

"Argh but look how much we did!" Whined America

"Let's just go inside" Said England dropping his shovel in the snow

"Pick that up, and no we have to finish"

"Then I'm out of here see you later America and others"

"Hey I'll come with you, Seeya Minne!"

"Bye bye slackers!" said Minnesota and Wisconsin together. They turned to look at each other. "Don't copy me" they said together again.

"Stupid cheese head" muttered Minnesota. Wisconsin was about to open her mouth for a comeback, when Minnesota interrupted her "Say anything about corn and I will shove some up your butt" Wisconsin promptly shut up.

The day continued and Wisconsin had to return home after it started snowing. When Minnesota was almost done with her second time shoveling that day, she saw Canada walking down the street. She waved hi to get his attention and he stopped to talk a little bit.

They talked about current news and when the weather was brought up Canada replied by saying "Quite a nice mild dusting eh?" Minnesota dropped her shovel as she deadpanned at his response. He smiled innocently at her.

When she regained her composure she grabbed her shovel in both hands and walked towards Canada menacingly "Hey Canada come here I want to give you something." Canada left before she could do anything though.

Later Florida stopped by, not for any reason in particular.

"WHAT IS THIS STUFF?" the southern state hollered at the sight of snow.

"Frozen rain" Replied Minnesota dully.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Florida ran around a bit more before they too were called back home.

The shoveling was finally done after a good three hours from the beginning of the expedition, and Minnesota was in her pajamas under a blanket a cup of coffee in her hand next to a fire petting her cat watching TV. Her day had been entertaining but tiring at the least so she fell asleep once again. The forecast for tomorrow…blizzard.

He he he Hi you guys I have sorta disappeared haven't I yeah well here is something, I am planning on posting an awesome HongIce sooner or later I really sorry guys and I know this sucks


End file.
